Only One
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Shadow is the Ultimate Life Form, and, as such, possesses the power of immortality. He cannot die, even if he far outlives his friends, enemies, and everyone else. Many years in the future, Shadow resides as the sole living being in the world. With literally no one around anymore, there is only one option left given to him.


Shadow kicks a rock, launching it hundreds of feet across the dead city. Well, it would if it didn't hit the window of an empty building. Shadow sighs. With night approaching, another day passes here in this world of nothingness. The hedgehog cannot remember the last time he saw a form of life. Humanity, now, is gone forever. His friends, allies, and enemies, were dead for many years, the exact amount lost to him. Shadow the Hedgehog is the only living thing remaining on the planet. "Alone," Shadows says. "It's not as pleasant as I thought it was." Shadow had this realization a long time ago. Saying it again is his reminder.

Right now, Shadow just stands in the city, reflecting on his life. '_It wasn't so bad,_' is his conclusion, the same one he's had ever since he became alone. He leaves once he finishes that thought, abandoning the city. He makes his way over to his usual place, a tree on a cliff in the middle of Green Hill Zone. He walks over to it, and allows himself to fall to sit beside it. He closes his eyes, attempting to let sleep overtake him.

The morning sun glimmers slightly above the horizon, and a sleep-deprived Shadow awakens. He simply lifts his head, and watches the sunrise. He stares in silence, only the gentle wind making any kind of sound as he gazes at the giant star rise into the air. The activity soon comes to an end. "Time to get to work," Shadow states. He turns his head to the side, acknowledging the planet-sized satellite far in the distance. "Right on time." Shadow runs towards the satellite, his mind focused on one sole purpose: to escape this world.

It wasn't too before the hedgehog reaches his destination. "I should have done this long ago," Shadow says. He recalls seeing it many times before, the strange planet that appears over Never Lake, the place Shadow now stands. "So this is Little Planet, home of the Time Stones." Shadows pulls out his seven Chaos Emerald, and focuses his powers. "I better make this quick. I'm sick of this dead planet." Harnessing the emeralds' power, Shadow ascends to his Super form, and flies towards Little Planet.

Upon landing on the planet, Shadow inspects the area, seeing many potted plants and trees, with mountains and waterfalls in the distance. "No time for sightseeing. I need to find the Time Stones." Shadows runs off, collecting every Ring in sight along the way.

* * *

_"Shadow!" The black hedgehog turns his head away from Little Planet to see his...friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Enjoying the view?" Shadow grunts in response, and faces Little Plant again. "I'll take that as a yes. Mind if I join? I'll be on the opposite side if you want," Sonic jokes. _

_"Yes, I mind" Shadows answers. "But you'll do it anyway."_

_"You know me so well," Sonic jokes, and sitting down beside the usual tree Shadow stands near. Silence fills the air as the two watch Little Planet. Two minutes of quietness passes, and Shadow makes his leave. "Huh? Hey, you gotta tell me when you want to leave." Sonic follows Shadow, who gains a slight irritation. "Say, did I ever tell you about my adventures on Little Planet?" Shadow pauses, and turns around to face the blue hedgehog._

_"Alright," Shadow sighs. "I'll humor you."_

* * *

With the final U.F.O. defeated, the last of the seven Time Stones falls into his possession. A light envelops him and the Special Stage, and Shadow finds himself back in what was formerly known as Metallic Madness. Shadow smiles, bringing out all of the Time Stones he collected, and putting away the Chaos Emeralds. He silently thanks his deceased blue friend for telling him about his first visit on Little Planet and about said gems. "This was too easy," Shadow comments with a grin. "Now, I can finally go back." He closes his eyes, and focuses his powers on the Time Stones.

...

...

...

"Why?" Shadows asks. He grabs one of the gems, and hurls it to the ground. "Why!?" He grabs each of the times stones, trying in vain to crush each of them with his bare hands. "WHY!?" Shadow chucks five of the gems in random directions, taking the final one, throwing it to the ground, and stomping it in the false hope of that it will be destroyed.

He stops to inspect it, and finds not even a single scratch was placed upon the Time Stone. Shadow falls to his knees, with the knowledge that he doesn't know how to use the Time Stones, thus making it impossible for him to escape this time, a time where he is the only one left living in the world.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Shadow falls for a final time, lying face first in the ground. He punches it, and does it again. And again. And again. At last, he gives up, deciding to simply lie where he is, awaiting for whatever fate decides for him.

...

...

...

Days upon days pass for him, but Shadow cares not for the time. '_Nothing matters anymore_.' He thinks to himself as he stares at the lone Time Stone beside him.

Exactly one month passes. Shadow still lies on Little Planet, in the same spot as before. He and the Time Stone have not moved a single inch in the days that have gone. All of a sudden, the Time Stone glows. The hedgehog's eyes perk with interest. He watches as the Time Stone's light increases by the second. It then rises, prompting Shadow to get up as well. '_What's going on_?' He wonders. The Time Stone reaches the sky, six other lights with it as they all form a circle. They spin for a few seconds, with Shadow watching in wonder, before all of the Time Stones blast away in their own directions.

From out of nowhere, colorful rays of light envelope the entire planet. The hedgehog closes his eyes and attempts to block the blinding colors with his hands. The lights diminish, from what Shadow can tell with eyes closed, as fast as they appeared. Shadow opens his eyes and allows time for his vision to return. Once it does, he looks around the area, seeing no change whatsoever. The Time Stone that laid next to him before is gone, '_M__ost likely going off in the direction it blasted off to_,' Shadow deduced.

With no idea what just happened, the hedgehog considers his options, with only two coming to mind. One, lie on the ground again to await his fate, and two, leave Little Planet to await his fate on the dead planet below. Shadow decides on the latter, since his inability to time travel left no purpose for him to be on Little Planet anymore. He takes out his Chaos Emeralds, transforms to his Super state, and flies off the planet. '_There's nothing for me now_,' Shadow thinks. '_I can only be in peace now, if I can even do that_.'

Shadow makes his way to the usual tree. The place where Sonic told him about Little Planet to begin with. The hedgehog couldn't count the many times he's been to this place for relaxing and watching said planet. He arrives at the place, and descends to sit beside the tree. He closes his eyes and rests.

"Mind if I join? I'll be on the opposite side if you want." Upon hearing the all-too-familiar voice, Shadow instantly opens his eyes to see Sonic standing over him.


End file.
